


[podfic] The Shape of Me Will Always be You

by Kess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: They’ve survived their clifftop plunge; now Hannibal’s vanished and Will’s pining. In the midst of new threats and a re-emergence of old ones, it takes a series of unexplained events to help Will realise Hannibal may be closer than he dared hoped for.Post canon fix-it and a journey through the resolution of the ultimate Love Crime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



** **

  **Fic:** [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental)

**Chapter One**

**Reader:** Kess

 **Cover Artist:** Kess

 **Fandom:** Hannibal

 **Ship:** Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Warnings:** Canon typical murder things, references to sexual assault

 **Reader's Notes:** wip time!!! This fic is 278k and I have approx 300k in other works that will be posted as complete works, so this will probably take a long time to finish. I'll try to post at least one chapter a week until the end of the podfic big bang, then I'll post more often, time permitting.

 **Music** : an instrumental version of Honeymoon by Lana Del Rey 

as always, click to stream, right click and save as to download!

[here's the MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hannibal/the%20shape%20of%20me/%5bhannibal%5d%20the%20shape%20of%20me%20chapter%201.mp3) [23 MB, 00:24:59]

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

** **

 

**Chapter Two**

 

you know when i said i'd update approx weekly? lmao

 

as always, click to stream, right click and save as to download!

[here's the MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hannibal/the%20shape%20of%20me/%5bhannibal%5d%20the%20shape%20of%20me%20chapter%202.mp3) [24 MB, 00:26:02]

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

** **

 

**Chapter Three**

 

I've had this ready to go for over two months but didn't post it for some reason. Thanks for all the kudos and comments that finally got me off my ass to post this, love all of ya

 

as always, click to stream, right click and save as to download!

[here's the MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hannibal/the%20shape%20of%20me/%5bhannibal%5d%20the%20shape%20of%20me%20chapter%203.mp3) [24 MB, 00:26:40]

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

** **

 

**Chapter Four**

 

the amount of kudos and appreciation I've been getting for this podfic, despite being only 4 chapters into 45 total chapter is actually fucking incredible, I adore you all. 

 

In other news, I rerecorded this three times because I've been sick, and refused to believe that my stuffed up nose and chronic cough would impact negatively on my podding ability until I listened back to it. It's not entirely gone away, so that's the reason this chapter is....like it is

 

Also recorded this on my new recording software and I'm so happy with the way it works, you have no idea!

 

enjoy x

 

as always, click to stream, right click and save as to download!

[here's the MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hannibal/the%20shape%20of%20me/%5bhannibal%5d%20the%20shape%20of%20me%20chapter%204.mp3) [19 MB, 00:20:35]

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

** **

 

**Chapter Five**

 

Hey my guys gals and enby pals, it's been A While, how are youse doin? I've had this for a while but lmao editing is The Devil. I have a bit of a buffer now, so hopefully there will be more releases more often for a bit.

In other news, the marvelous [CrazyInL0v3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyInL0v3/pseuds/CrazyInL0v3) has created an extraordinarily beautiful cover, which you can [find by following this link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11311716)! Look at it, it's perfection!

 

as always, click to stream, right click and save as to download!

[here's the MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hannibal/the%20shape%20of%20me/%5bhannibal%5d%20the%20shape%20of%20me%20chapter%205.mp3) [21MB, 00:23:07]

 [edit: accidentally linked chapter 3! The link should now lead to chapter 5, thank you to Fracas for pointing it out!]

 


	6. Chapter 6

** **

 

**Chapter Six**

 

 

hi pals it's been 58 years and i have been sick this whole time lmao

check out  [dande-dande @ tumblr](https://dande-dande.tumblr.com/) for updates

 

 

as always, click to stream, right click and save as to download!

[here's the MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hannibal/the%20shape%20of%20me/%5bhannibal%5d%20the%20shape%20of%20me%20chapter%206.mp3) [23 MB, 00:25:15]

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

** **

 

**Chapter Seven**

 

I'm still sick as a brick and possibly even sicker somehow, but nevertheless, here we go. Enjoy, and I hope 2018 is good to you <3 

 

as always, click to stream, right click and save as to download!

[here's the MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hannibal/the%20shape%20of%20me/%5bhannibal%5d%20the%20shape%20of%20me%20chapter%207.mp3) [25MB, 00:27:04]

 


End file.
